mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorili Naideena
Background Not even in death does one find solace within the sweet, melancholic embrace of perpetual darkness; however, one may stumble upon a new life hidden within the shadows, for death is never truly the end. No…it is not. How many moons has it been since that fateful day? That day when the golden trimmings and illustrious tapestry were set ablaze? Smoke filled her lungs. Tears filled her eyes. And screams filled her ears, but her heart…Her heart was filled with a sorrow and agony unlike any other as everything she ever cared for burned right before her eyes, and the man she entrusted her most sacred thoughts to bound her with lock and key. She was lied to, betrayed, and dragged out of her once august abode as it was burned to the ground. She should have known. It was all so clear now. That brute, he was of the Trist house, and they…She gave herself to him: her entire being, body and soul. Those sweet nothings that dripped like venom off his tongue and fluttered from his lips were just that…nothing. Her chastity was tarnished and her pride as a woman has been eroded away, yet one thing within her did not falter. It did not wane, and it refuses to be quelled. The fires of her fury grew strong. So, when Petronius decided to have one final fit of fun with her, the always benignant and reticent Lady Naideena did something she has never done before. She swore and cursed the gods and name of he before her. With one loud grotesque snort, she spat into his face and laughed before blacking out as a swift blow came to her temple. Her breaths were ragged. Her tattered clothing drenched as she lay, sprawled out within the sodden mud. Through half-lidded eyes, she could see it: her sanguine vitality flowing from without of her bosom. The skies were pregnant with tears, weeping at the end of the once august daughter of the Naideena house. Lorili’s body grew cold, shivering as the warmth of her blood drained out of her. With eyes shut, she welcomed the darkness, willing to embrace it, so she may find peace in the next life; however, it was not to be. Within her final moments, a peculiar fragrance entered into her nose. The smell wafted through the air, infused within the drizzling rain as it filled the woman’s mind. Painfully, she rolled onto her back. Her eyes creaked open searching about to find the origin of this smell. Tilting her head back, she set her gaze upon a cluster mushrooms. Sullen and gray in color, grinned at her, staring into her eyes as their gaze was locked. Weakly, she reached out for them, curling her slender fingers about its trunk and running her thumb over its bulbous cap. Wishing for it all to end, she brought it close to her. Through parted lips, she engulfed the mushroom, consuming it all in its entirety. Without warning, her body began to convulse. In delicious agony, she cried in ecstasy as the shocking sensation of lightning arced through her body. Her chest heaved into the air, forcing her back to arch. With fingers spread, she dug them into the dirt as she tried to hold on. Every muscle within her body tensed, causing her toes to curl as her mind slowly slipped away. All of her senses soon melted into nothing and were cast into oblivion. As everything came to a blank, she collapsed onto the ground, dead. With a start, she gasped, jolting upright from her slumber. Throwing her head back, she looked towards the dark skies and cursed the heavens above. Despite her cold and still heart, the fires of anger intertwined with lustful passion still burned and raged inside. Personality Category:Characters Lorili can often be described as angelic. Graceful and reticent, she's a benign spirit who can lighten the hearts of those around her. Her effervescent laughter rings throughout the ears, and an air of mystery leaves people questioning, seeking her out in private times. However, looks are often misleading. In reality, she is anything but benign. That is, if you're male. Due to the tragedy that befell her so many decades ago, a dark seated grudge against men has manifested and stained her heart black. Amidst a large crowd of people, Lorili will greet anyone who approaches her with a warm smile, but if a man confronts her in a secluded area (often confessing their pure, unfiltered admiration for her), she will look down upon them with a scowl, berating them and often cursing their mere existence, mocking their feelings and crushing their hearts beneath her heels. With that said, despite being a mamano, she carries little interest in human men when it doesn't concern the need to feed. Whenever the thirst for spirit energy pangs her, she simply approaches (or wait to be approached) by a stray male, pressing a finger to their head and sapping them of all they have. Because of this, she prefers the company of her own gender, often romancing them and undressing those she surveys with her eyes. If she hears a young maiden in distress, she'll be one of the first their to console and enshroud them within her demonic energy, causing the maiden to become enraptured by her beauty. Relationships Miscalleneous * It was on Lorili's 17th birthday when she had her transformation * She was tricked by a lover named Petronius * The Trist and Naideena houses had a long raging dispute which ended with the Naideena home burned to the ground * Lorili possesses a devil gem imbued with illusory magic, allowing her to disguise her trueself from everyone * Lorili took up puppetry and storytelling, reciting tales of tragedies long past as she travels about the land * Villages she visits are often left in turmoil as zombie infestation breaks out while the men are incapacitated * Despite her nature as a mamano, she considers herself lesbian